The Feudal Lord
by s234765
Summary: Feudal lord, Inuyasha, is rumored to be a violent bloodthirsty demon. While running away from her burning village, Kagome accidentally goes into Inuyasha's village where she is taken prisoner. Is love possible and, more importantly will Inuyasha free her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

I ran, pulling my dazed brother along with me. He was staring at the village that was going up in flames. I was simply looking ahead, not wanting to see our house, and the bandits who were killing everyone. The only reason I had dragged Souta out of bed was because the dog had been barking and he was usually quiet.

"Kagome," my brother yelled. I whirled around, looking for someone chasing us, but we were long gone, and almost reached the forest.

"What, Souta?" I asked, panicked. He looked up at me, scared.

"Mom and dad's letters, we forgot them. We have to go back!"

I stared at the one item of food that I had brought along with me, bread. We couldn't go back, we would die.

"Souta, we can't, the bandits are still in the village, and our house was burning, they're probably destroyed already."

But I was just as pained as he was. Our parents used to write letters to us, and slip them under our pillows at night. They would always put some kind of present with them, and we didn't know when they would arrive.

"But it's one of the only things that we have left from them. We need them, sis, you know we do. We've lost everything, our parents, and now our house. Let's go back."

He was crying, and I was too. What could I say to him? No, Souta; sure, our parents have been dead for three years, but they're going to come back right now and save us?

"No," I said, running faster now, running away from everything we knew, and everything we were leaving behind.

After thirty more minutes of running, we finally reached the forest. Both of us were out of breath, and I felt like falling over. Souta was crying even more now.

"Sis," he whispered.

"Souta, yes, we've lost everything, except each other, okay? At least we're still alive. And, despite our parents being gone, I believe that they're still watching over us, so we have to keep ourselves alive, for them."

He sniffed and nodded. I took his hand again, and started walking into the forest, but it looked threatening for some reason.

"Sis," Souta said again. On any normal day, I would be annoyed, but today was different, we needed each other to survive.

"What is it?"

"What if we see demons? Didn't dad say that there were a lot of demons living in the forest?" I sighed.

"Yes, he did, and he's probably right, but if we run into them, then we'll just run, and survive as long as we can."

"But, where are we headed?" I stopped walking, and turned around.

"I'm headed north, and do you really think that I've thought that far ahead? My plan is to find a village, explain our situation, and hope that they take us in." Souta looked even more terrified.

"N-n-north?"

"What's wrong with going north? The woods are the best option. We might run into something, but it will be fine. Don't tell me that you're scared of going to a new village? We'll have protection there."

"No, sis, I'm not afraid of a new village, I just don't want to go north, that's all, it's too dangerous!" I rolled my eyes.

"Would going south have made a difference?" He nodded quickly. "Why?"

"Lord Inuyasha." I looked back at him, and laughed.

"Lord Inuyasha doesn't exist," I said firmly.

"No, they say that he rules over the western lands, and…" I cut him off.

"That's Inutaisho, his father," I corrected. "Inuyasha is his son."

"Whatever, same thing. Dad said that Lord Inuyasha is a terrible bloodthirsty demon that spares no one he meets, he kills without thinking. According to mom, he lives really far up north." It seemed like besides running and crying, all I was doing was sighing.

"Souta, let's say that Inuyasha did exist. You just said that he lived farther up north. Don't worry, we won't run into him. We're in the forest, no one would build a village right in the middle of the forest."

"Maybe, but we might run into him." I shook my head.

"The only thing that we need to worry about is finding a village, and begging to stay there. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, but I don't like begging," he said.

"Souta, you're going to have to get used to it, because you might have to start working or something if you want food. Speaking of food, are you hungry?"

"Yes." I pulled out the bread, and got him a small piece.

"Look, I know it's not much, but it's all I could get before we had to leave."

"Why's it so small?" He complained. I glared.

"It's small because we have no idea where we are in the forest, and how long we'll be wandering around." He paled, and I immediately regretted saying that we were lost, but what was the point of lying to him?

"We're lost?" He gulped.

"Yes, and we should find somewhere to stay for the night," I told him, looking around, and spotting a cave that wasn't too far off.

"Look, Souta, over there!" I pointed excitedly.

"You want to sleep in a cave? Are you crazy?"

"Of course, where else do you want to sleep? It might start raining, and these are the only clothes we have. I know it's not a house, but it's the best we can do."

"That's not what I meant. I wasn't complaining about having to sleep in the cave, I'm just wondering if we're going to be interrupting someone else's sleep."

"A demon?" I questioned.

"Yeah, a really violent one."

"I'm not stupid, I was going to check it first. Mom and dad told me to take care of you if anything ever happened to them, so I'm keeping my promise."

We were almost at the cave, and Souta was trailing behind. I took his hand again. If he wandered off, I would never find him.

"You stay here," I whispered. "I'll go check the cave, and if I scream, run. Don't stay behind and wait for me."

"I can't just leave you, Kagome. How will you fight the demon off?" He asked me quietly.

"With my special powers," I said, feeling more nervous by the second.

"What powers?"

"I don't have any, so running power. It will be fine, I doubt that we'll find a demon in this cave. We're going to be getting up early in the morning, so be ready." He gulped.

"Be careful sis." I didn't respond, and walked quietly towards the cave. It was a medium size, and I doubted that a demon would find it very appealing, so we were probably okay.

How was I going to get in and check to see if there were demons? I had no matches, and it was pitch dark outside.

I was at the entrance, and I heard thunder and saw lightning. It briefly illuminated the cave, and I saw nothing except some log.

I was still in the process of checking, when I saw my brother run in, and knock me over.

"Souta," I said, annoyed. "What is it now?" I felt a strange lump, and assumed that I had fallen on the weird log.

"The storm, it scared me." He was hopeless. That was when I heard the strange hiss. I froze, and Souta stared at something behind me.

"Was that you Souta?" I whispered. He shook his head, terrified. The log beneath me moved, and I was suddenly thrown out of the cave. Once again, the helpful lightning showed me that it was a snake demon, and at least fifteen feet long.

"Any bright ideas?" I asked.

"None," he gulped.

"Run!"

For what seemed like the thousandth time tonight, I ran. Surprisingly enough, Souta was keeping up with me this time.

"What do we do?" He yelled.

"Don't speak," I instructed. "It will waste energy. And to answer your question, keep running."

"But it's gaining on us!" I briefly looked back, and yelped. The demon was getting way too close.

"You're right. Souta, climb up that tree, and I'll try and fight it off."

"Sis, we need help!" I was exasperated.

"Help where, Souta? Do you see any villages nearby? We need a miracle, that's what we need!"

"We could find a stronger demon," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, that might work, but we already have one that wants to kill us, so, yeah, why don't we make more enemies in the process, great idea!" I said sarcastically.

"Sis, there's no way that you can fight it off! It's too big!"

"But it's weak," I said, knowing full well that I had no idea what a weak or strong demon looked like.

"It doesn't matter if it's weak by demon standards," Souta said. "It's too strong for us."

He was right! We couldn't out run it, and I couldn't fight it off. I had come into the forest to avoid bandits, and now I was dealing with some crazy demon. Souta finally started climbing up the tree, and I started following him.

"Move it!" I yelled, shoving him. The snake seemed to be chasing us even more now, and we finally got to the top, but it had been a wasted effort. It raised it's body up at least ten feet to where we were, and I was staring into two horrifying green eyes. I pushed Souta behind me, and I could feel him shaking.

"S-sis, I've always loved you," he said.

"Shut up, we're not going to die!" I told him fiercely.

I kicked at the demon, and it simply snarled. If this branch kept moving, then both Souta and I were going to fall. What could I do?

"Souta," I yelled. "Keep climbing, and d…" I was cut off. The demon had knocked me off the tree, and I landed on its tail.

"Sis," he yelled. The snake forgot about me, and looked at Souta, smiling almost. I took the heaviest rock I could find, and hurled it at the snake's head. It fainted, so I ran, and hid behind a bush. How long could I keep up this running and hiding?

After a few minutes, I heard it start slithering again. It seemed like it was looking for me, and not Souta.

I crept beneath the bushes, until its slither seemed farther away. A few feet from me, I saw something that looked like a small child, but it wasn't exactly. Was it some type of demon, a fox one maybe?

"Lord Inuyasha," it called, walking off. Wait a minute. Inuyasha? Wasn't he supposed to be that heartless dog demon? But that was just dad's story, and Inuyasha didn't exist, it had to be another one.

I slowly stood up, and realized that I was lost. My brother couldn't be too far away. The snake seemed to have disappeared, and soon, my only task was to find my brother.

"Souta," I whispered quietly. I had been walking for a about ten minutes, until I heard another demon.

"Shippo!" He yelled. "You little idiot, give me back the Tessaiga!" He was a dog demon, with long silver hair, and dog ears.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, no can do! It's your punishment for not giving me my dinner!" I saw the small fox demon again.

"Not giving you dinner? Are you kidding, the servants gave you plenty of dinner, I saw you eat of all of it!" He shouted.

"I'm still hungry," the one called Shippo complained.

"So, in other words," Inuyasha began. "You're taking my sword away from me because you are still hungry, is that it? How is that my fault? If you don't give it back in ten seconds, you won't have a chance to eat anymore because you'll be dead."

Shippo laughed, and I had to detach my eyes from their fighting because I heard a hiss, and then the snake demon was behind me, slithering at an unbelievable speed. I got up, and started running again, out into the grassy area that the other two demons had been in. I had no idea if they were still there, nor did I care.

"Girl!" I heard it hiss. The snake demon could speak? Where the hell was I? I looked back, and ran faster. What was I going to do? Before I could come up with a plan, I tripped, and fell, feeling my knees getting scraped. The snake's hiss was the only thing that I could hear, and I closed my eyes.

"Heh, so there you are," a new voice said. I looked up, and saw that it was that dog demon, Inuyasha, again.

"This land is mine," the snake hissed. "I will fight for it!"

"I've don't want your land, in fact, I've come to kill you!" He said simply. "I could care less about the stupid villagers, but with you killing them and ruining the fields, it's kind of problematic for me, I hope you understand." The snake seemed to ignore him, and lunged for him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" I saw the demons claws collide with the snake, and within seconds it was dead.

"Th-thank you!" I said gratefully.

"I didn't do it for your benefit, and I've been looking for that snake for weeks. Stop talking, or I'll have to kill you too," he muttered. "Shippo! Give me back my sword!"

I slowly got up once they were gone, and I heard my brother.

"Kagome! You're alive! I told you that we needed a stronger demon, and you found one!" he said happily.

"No Souta, he had some grudge against that snake demon, and killed him, I don't even think he noticed me until I thanked him." I didn't mention to Souta that he had threatened to kill me.

"What was his name?" Souta asked curiously.

"Lord Inuyasha," I murmured, looking back at the trees.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

We walked in silence, and my brother's occasional glances at me were getting annoying, and I finally had to say something.

"Souta, what is it? You've been staring at me for the past half an hour." He looked down.

"It's just that, well, I'm worried about you," he said finally after a short paused. I started laughing.

"Souta, we're not in danger, don't worry. The demon is dead, there's no need to get scared," I said, trying to reassure him.

"But, I think maybe you got a head injury."

"Why?"

"Well, you mentioned Lord Inuyasha a few minutes ago, and before you told me that he didn't exist, so I'm worried that maybe something happened to you while you were running. Maybe we should take a break," he said, concerned.

"Souta, yes, I said that it was Lord Inuyasha, that's what the little fox demon said anyway, and I still don't believe what dad told us. Maybe his parents named him after the legendary Inuyasha."

"How many Lord Inuyashas do you know?" He asked me.

"Well, none, but still, I'm positive that it's not him. Let's just keep going north, and try to forget about what happened with the demon. Remember Souta, I'm just as scared as you. The snake demon was scary, but we managed."

"I'm not scared," he protested. I could tell that he was lying, but I decided not to say anything.

"Souta, how about we get some sleep?" I suggested. "After all, it's still early morning and dark out."

"But what about other demons?" He asked.

"What about them?"

"Well, we almost got killed by one, we might run into another." I sighed.

"Yeah, and what are we going to do without sleep? We might faint or something, and frankly, we've been running all day, so let's just rest under a tree or something. The lightning has stopped, so it's okay. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep watch for a little while. Before you go to sleep, eat some bread."

He eagerly took it, and I got a smaller piece for myself.

"Sis, do you think Lord Inuyasha really exists?"

"No, it's just a scary story that dad told us. Look, a stream, go get some water too."

It looked clean enough, and when I drank some, it was the best water in the world. I could see Souta drinking too.

"We're lucky we found this. Now go to sleep, I want to get up early before anything finds us, okay?"

He took one more mouthful of water, and went to sleep in the tall grass under the trees. I sat down against the tree, and felt myself going to sleep. I just couldn't stay awake. We had been through so much within the past few hours, that sleep seemed best at this point.

I felt myself drifting off, and I glanced once more at Souta before finally falling asleep.

**5 hours later…**

I woke up to the rising sun, and Souta was still sleeping soundly, but I had to wake him up.

"Souta," I said. "Get up!"

"Five more minutes mom," he mumbled.

"No, we have to get up now. I want to get through this forest by nightfall." He opened his eyes.

"Sis, I had the weirdest dream. It was terrifying, thanks for waking me up. Was I screaming or something?" I shook my head.

"I wish that I could tell you that it was a dream, but it isn't, and we have to go!"

"Fine." He stood up, and started walking. I gave him another piece of bread and took some for myself.

We had been walking for hours, and had taken a few breaks in between, but that was it. Strangely enough, Souta wasn't complaining at all, so I got worried.

"You usually hate walks, why haven't you said anything?" He shrugged.

"I can't do much about it. Besides, we're doing this for survival, aren't we?" He said. "You told me that we couldn't give up, so I'm not. But, how big is this forest anyway?"

"All I know is that we're heading north, and we've been walking for hours," I told him.

We kept walking for another three hours, and Souta looked like he was about to fall over, but then I saw him pointing at something.

"Sis," he whispered. "Look!"

I saw that he was pointing at light, sunlight! It was the end of the forest, we were alive, and now all we had to do was find a village!

"Souta," I said, excited. "You're a genius! We made it!" He was grinning.

"Thanks sis, for everything." I nodded. We started running; not because we were scared, but because we wanted to get to the end, and we were soon there.

Then, I heard voices, and peeked through the trees. Sure enough, we had run into a village; I couldn't believe it. Souta looked just as shocked as I was.

"What do we do now?" He whispered. I was about to respond when I saw at least a dozen arrows flying at us.

"Duck!" I yelled. We barely avoided them.

"Intruders!" One man yelled.

"I don't think they're going to listen to us, Kagome," my brother said, stating the obvious.

Four men pointed spears at us.

"Come, or you die right here," he said. I looked at Souta who was terrified. We couldn't run now, and I saw no other option, so I followed them.

"Come, on, you too boy!" Another man said harshly. I followed them, constantly looking around to see if I could find another weapon.

We reached the center of the village, and were thrown to the ground. I felt myself being tied, and Souta was frozen. We were both going to die; I had lead him to his death.

"Let's go get the priestess," one of them yelled. He then turned back to us. "Move, and you'll wish that you were dead."

"Souta," I whispered. "Tell me what Lord Inuyasha's village was like again."

"It's far up north, and the villagers are violent."

"You don't suppose…"

"We've wandered into Lord Inuyasha's village, the one in the stories?" He said, finishing my sentence.

"So," the man said. "You do know of Lord Inuyasha, then, that means that you are spies. We spare no one who is foolish enough to come here."

"Priestess Kaede is coming," one of the men called.

"What's all the commotion about?" An old lady asked. "I was in the middle of something."

"We found two intruders spying on us in the woods. Don't worry, we brought you here just so that you could let us kill them."

Surely, this old lady would take pity on us. I couldn't believe that she would just order them to kill us. Me maybe, but how could they kill Souta? He was too young.

"Go get Lord Inuyasha," Kaede ordered. The men suddenly went white.

"L-lord Inuyasha will not be happy if he is disturbed just because of a couple intruders. Let's just kill them now, and get back to work."

"On the contrary, Lord Inuyasha has told us to consult with him before killing a prisoner, so go get him."

I saw a man walk off, and that was when I noticed the huge castle, there were no words to describe it. It looked expensive, and I could see guards standing all around the castle walls.

No one spoke for a while, and they just stared at us for at least half an hour. Finally, the woman called Kaede spoke to us.

"Tell us your story," she instructed. "If I can convince Lord Inuyasha that you are not a threat to us, then he might spare you."

I simply stared at her. Was she really saying that she would help me? I didn't know what to do, but at this point, I wanted to live.

"I'm Kagome, and this is my brother Souta," I said. "We've been wandering around the forest for a long time, because our village was burned by bandits, so we ran. There is no one else with us, or following us. Please, we come in peace. We merely wanted to find a village that would take us in. My brother and I have no problem working."

"Feh. A likely story coming from a stupid wench." I saw everyone get quiet, and they all bowed down to who I assumed was Lord Inuyasha. Sure enough, he was the demon who had saved us before.

"Lord Inuyasha," Kaede said. "I think that she is telling the truth."

"I can't believe that you honestly disturbed me for a matter such as this one. I have no time to waste."

"Lord Inuyasha," she sighed. "You specifically informed us to tell you if we had prisoners."

I saw him walk around, and stare at us. He smiled evilly, almost as if he was mocking us.

"I remember, you're the fool from a few hours ago who was running from that snake demon." I didn't respond, thinking that silence would be best at this point.

"Yes, we are the same people," I heard my brother say. "If you had any mercy whatsoever, then you would let us go, and we would never bother you again.

I stared at my brother. Did he not realize that we were face to face with a murderous dog demon? I was starting to believe dad's stories. I saw Inuyasha smirk.

"So, you dare talk back to me, eh? Interesting. You would make a good warrior." He then looked back at me. I saw him lightly run a claw down my cheek.

"You may have a pretty face, but it's not enough to save you. I cannot feed another person."

"Lord Inuyasha," a man said. "What do we do with them?"

"Keep the boy, kill the girl." He said simply. At least my brother would live. There was no mistake; this was the Lord Inuyasha that my father had talked about.

"Wait, Lord Inuyasha," Kaede said. "I sense that she has some spiritual powers." Everyone suddenly became silent, except for Inuyasha.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that, old hag?"

"A priestess?" One villager murmured. "We can't kill a priestess, we'll be punished."

"Silence," Inuyasha said. "I only spare those that I need; I already have a priestess, and I don't need another one, so kill the stupid girl, and stop wasting my time."

"Inuyasha, the villagers are right," Kaede said.

Since when did I have spiritual powers? Was this some lie that the old woman was making up?

"Fine," he said. "Show me your powers, wench. Untie her." My powers? How was I going to do this?

They had already untied Souta, and I saw him fall over, his eyes closed. What had happened?

"Surely, you can cure your own brother," he said. Was that a challenge? Then I knew, Souta was faking so that I could prove to everyone that I was a priestess.

I held my hands above his head, as if I were purifying some dark aura. After opening his eyes, he slowly got up.

"Thank you sis," he whispered. The villagers stared at me, but Inuyasha was smirking.

"I have to say, that was quite amusing. Your brother's acting is much better than yours. You might have fooled the other villagers, but do you honestly think that something like that would fool me? If you idiots won't kill her, then I will."

He held up his claws, and smiled.

"I can either slice your head off, like I did to that demon, or I can try out the windscar on you. Please choose, and don't waste my time."

"Mutt!" I heard another voice call. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, but it seemed to be pointed at the new demon.

"Koga, do not insult me, I do not have time for this." The one called Koga looked at me on the ground, and then at Inuyasha. He held out his hand, and I hesitated before taking it.

"Half breed, what are you doing to this girl?" Everyone gasped, and turned to see Lord Inuyasha's reaction.

"Like I said, flea bag, do not insult me. And I would not get too close to the girl, she's about to die, so I would say good bye right now, if I were you."

Koga placed himself in front of me.

"You say that this girl was found in my village? Remember, I'm chief," he said.

"Yes, and I'm the lord of this region, a much higher position, and I want to kill her, so get out of my way."

All of the villagers were staring at the confrontation.

"I'm not going to let you kill someone who came here by accident. Another villager told me that her village was attacked, why not let her stay?"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha to see what he would do next.

**Please review.**


End file.
